The photo on the shelf
by QueenWolf12
Summary: She could save him from himself...he just couldn't do the same for her. Much better htan it sounds. Please R & R rated : T for mention of pot!


**Don't ask me how I came up with this but the idea kinda intered my mind and I though I"d jot it down.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Zane jumped out of bed at the sound of a baby's cry. "I'm coming,"he called," Daddy's coming!"

Zane ran down the hallway of his new apartment,nearly slipping on his own feet. "Daddy's here!" He said once he got to the room he was going too.

The room had soft white carpet, white walls with a pink boerder, toys scattered about and a white cribe near the window. Zane walked up to the cribe and looked at the child inside. " Jan,what is it?" He asked the crying child.  
The baby looked up at him and cryed harder. "Come here." Zane lefted the baby girl out of her bed and brought her to the kitchen.

"You hungery?" He asked while he put a botle in the micorwave. Once the infent heared the botle going in the micorwave she started to giggle.

"Thought so."

Zane took the botle out of the microwave once it was ready and begain to feed his daughter. "So have any good dreams?" He asked her.

Jan just kept drinking her botle. She had brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin was pale and her eyelashes where long.

"Didn't think so." Zane said while balancing his cheek on his hand. He looked over at the photo he kepted on a shelf next to the rocking chair he feed Jan in.

The photo had him in it. He was wearing a blue shirt,hat and glasses. A young woman was in the photo holding Jan. She had light brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She was in a yellow tank-top and white shorts. She had Jan in her arms,who was wearing the same thing only Jan had on a white sun hat. -Zane wouldn't let Jan go outside without a hat-

Once, Jan was down eating Zane put the botle on the talbe stool next to the rocking chair. He walked over and took the picture off the shelf.

Jan started grabbing at the photo. "Mommy..." She said cocoed.

Zane put the picture back and used his free hand to wipe a tear from his eye. "Yeah...I miss Mommy too." He told Jan before taking her back to bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Once Zane was sure Jan was asleep he went back and got the picture.

He sat down in the rocking chair and stared at it for a while. He didn't know how long he stared at that old photo but he was sure it was at least an hour or so.

"Cairly..." He wispered," What happened to you?" Zane held the photo to his chest. He let a couple tears fall. Before he knew it, a couple had tunred into a waterfall. He could still remeber the day he left Cairly...the day he knew she was too fair gone to help.

_( Flash Back)_

_Cairly was putting on her lipstick and touching up her make up. "Carily, what are you doing?" Zane asked standing in the doorway to the bathroom._

_Cairly rolled her eyes. "I'm going out." She said. Flippeing her brown hair to the side. _

_"Again?" _

_"Yeah..got a problem with that?!" _

_Zane was tooken back at his girlfriend''s responds. "Umm...no it's just you went out last night...and the night before that...."_

_"So? What the drama?" _

_"Nothing it's just...I though maybe you'd want to stay home with me and Jan tonight,"Zane stammpered,"you know,like we used to."_

_"Like we used too,Like we used too," Cairly teased mocking Zane's voice. "Well, maybe I'm sick of the "how we used too!" She said using her fingers._

_"What's your problem?" Zane yelled. "You've been acting this way ever since you started going to that clube!"_

_Cairly laughted. " No, I've been acting this way since I got into your pot!" She told Zane._

_Zane shoock his head. " You did drugs?" He asked in suprise._

_"You did too...." _

_"Yeah,but I stopped when I met you and when Jan was born!" _

_"Yeah, well I found it and tryied it," Cairly told Zane,"so what?"_

_Zane tigitened his fists. "So,what! So what! What do you mean so what!,"Zane yelled," Ever since you've been acting like a bitch!"_

_Jan started crying once she heard her father screaming. Zane turned around. "Danm,look what you made me do!"_

_"What?" Cairly said, " All you did was wake up that little poop machine...so big deal." _

_Zane's mouth dropped. "She's a baby and she needs her sleep!" Zane hissed._

_"No, she a little mistake!" Cairly screamed and slammed the down. _

_Zane shoock his head. "She isn't going to change..." He thought. He knew that was true. So he didn't fight it. He walked into his and Cairly's bedroom and grabbed his clothes and suitcase. He packed some dapires and some clothes for Jan.  
He scribbled down a goodbye note for Cairly and lefted. Zane wasn't about to let his daughter gorw up with a mother like that. _

_( End Flash Back)_

Zane missed Cairly. But not the Cairly he had lefted. He missed the Cairly who he had fallen in love with...the CAirly who he hared his daughter with..the Cairly who had made him go back to normal and stop being Hell Kasier. He missed Cairly....but _Cairly_ was gone.

Zane placed the photo back on the shelf and went to bed.

_Cairly could save him from himself..but he couldn't do the same for her._

* * *

**Yeah,just a little one-shot I came up with before bed time. So please no flames and R & R!  
**


End file.
